supermonkeyballfangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Super Monkey Ball and YuruYuri Party
Super Monkey Ball and YuruYuri Party (スーパーモンキーボールとゆるゆりパーティー) is a crossover game with the SEGA game, Super Monkey Ball and the Anime, YuruYuri, Cause I kinda like both Super Monkey Ball and Yuru Yuri! Like, well... You know how SEGA made the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series as a crossover, but This crossover should be a Blast!! Imagine if Sega actually made the game for the Wii U, or stuff like that I guess. That would be awesome!! Plot No Information. I want someone to edit this part and come up with their minds and tell me how this game will start Gameplay This game is a Mix of Super Monkey Ball and Yuru Yuri. In Super Monkey Ball Mode, You can collect bananas and make it to the goal! In YuruYuri Mode, You can play board games, hang out, play games, do romance or dance. You can also play as Yuru Yuri characters in the Super Monkey Ball game mode, or Play as Super Monkey Ball characters in the Yuru Yuri game mode. There is "Story Mode" where AiAi and his Monkey friends meet the cast of YuruYuri I think. There is also a mode called "Party Mix Games" where every character in the Super Monkey Ball and YuruYuri play together. Characters Super Monkey Ball: #AiAi #MeeMee #Baby #GonGon #YanYan #Docter #Jam #Jet YuruYuri: #Akari Akaza #Kyōko Toshinō #Yui Funami #Chinatsu Yoshikawa #Ayano Sugiura #Chitose Ikeda #Sakurako Ohmuro #Himawari Furutani Special Characters (After Getting 100% of Story Mode) #Metal AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) #Mirakurun (YuruYuri) Game Modes There a four different games to choose from Story Mode No Information. Make up your mind and tell me how story mode should be played. Super Monkey Ball Games: MONKEY BALL Play only as AiAi, MeeMee, Baby or GonGon and clear all stages. After at least clearing seven worlds, You can also play only as the amusement club characters, Akari, Kyōko, Yui and Chinatsu. Challenge Mode: Collect Bananas and Get to the Goal before time runs out. WORLDS: #Monkey Island #Banana Desert #Crystal Cave #Sugary Tokyo #Volcano Temple #Jungle Snow #Rap Town #Clock Factory (Bonus #1) #Rainbow Galaxy (Bonus #2) Practice Mode: Practice any stage. Competition Mode: Like in the Very first Super Monkey Ball game for GameCube, Challenge each other Simultaneously. Characters #AiAi #MeeMee #Baby #GonGon #Akari (Unlockable) #Kyōko (Unlockable) #Yui (Unlockable) #Chinatsu (Unlockable) PARTY GAMES (For Monkeys Only) Play Loads of awesome Games together. Monkey Race: Roll in ball or race in karts and be the first to cross the finish line. Monkey Fight: Use boxing gloves to smash enemies off the stage and collect the most bananas! The player with the most bananas will win. Monkey Billiards: Be the first person to put the nine ball into the pocket to win. Monkey Golf: Reach the golf hole and get a better score. Monkey Target: Land on target points by flying. Score the most points to win. Monkey Bowling: Knock down the most bowling pins to win. Characters #AiAi #MeeMee #Baby #GonGon #YanYan #Doctor #Jam #Jet Yuru Yuri Games: THE AMUSEMENT CLUB PARTY: Play loads of Mini-Games, Hang out, Play Video Games, Dance and More! No Information. Think of some modes for The Amusement Club Party mode. Characters #Akari #Kyōko #Yui #Chinatsu #AiAi (Unlockable) #MeeMee (Unlockable) #Baby (Unlockable) #GonGon (Unlockable) PARTY GAMES (For Schoolgirls Only) Yuru Yuri also has party games, but something different. Paintball: Be the first to not get hit by the other girls' paint balls and hit them to win. Volleyball: Be the first to score most points to win. Basketball: Shoot more hoops than anyone to win Tennis: Be the first to score most points to win. Soccer: Be the first to score most points to win. Dance: Like Dance Dance Revolution, use the button to dance better to beat your opponents. Characters #Akari #Kyōko #Yui #Chinatsu #Ayano #Chitose #Sakurako #Himawari Party Mix Games Choose from ALL of the Party Games from Super Monkey Ball and Yuru Yuri! And all 32 characters can from the two Series be chosen! Monkey and YuruYuri Race: All characters will race against each other! Monkey and YuruYuri Fight: Fight each other with boxing gloves and be the first to win. Monkey and YuruYuri Billiards Monkey and YuruYuri Target Monkey and YuruYuri Bowling Monkey and YuruYuri Paintball Monkey and YuruYuri Volleyball Monkey and YuruYuri Tennis Monkey and YuruYuri Dance Monkey and YuruYuri Soccer Monkey and YuruYuri Basketball